The Chronicles of Whitechapel:The Lion Guard, the Witch, and the Lairs
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Elemental Dragon of Fire: Keegan Luong, and His wizard sister Kaya, have moved with their grandfather from Manhattan, New York, to Whitechapel, Canada. But when they do the discover a mysterious Wardrobe inside the Wizard Lair, their mother left Kaya which leads to the Pridelands, but now The White Witch has returned, and wants to exact revenge even though Narnia is gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Ladies, and Gentlemen to my second Lion Guard Project now the difference is that all the animals are Anthro, also a bit of a Chronicles of Narnia element will be added, also I will be using a similar formula to My DRAGON, and Sky's the limit with a new family, just modified slightly there are American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place elements with a mix of altered W.I.T.C.H. and Power Ranger: Mystic Force. So enjoy. Also I don't own Lion Guard, My Babysitter's a Vampire, Chronicles of Narnia, American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, W.I.T.C.H., or Power Rangers: Mystic Force.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting The Lion Guard.**

Keegan's POV

I sat in the back seat of my Grandpa's, Pick-up truck, as I stared out the window, a crimson scaled European Dragon stared back in my reflection's place. One of the downsides of being a magical species, is even though I'm Dragon capable of assuming a human form, reflective surfaces, more commonly glass based ones, always show what I really am. My name is Keegan Luong, I'm fourteen, and as I said before I'm a Dragon, but what I didn't know was that, I am a very special, rare, and powerful breed of Fire Elemental Dragon. Appearance wise, I have Caramel/Honey-colored hair, which , and sapphire, blue eyes, my outfit was a navy green tank top, with flame embroidery, under a crimson short sleeve hooded jacket, blue, cargo shorts, navy blue socks, and black, and white sneakers.

As I sat there, I felt something lean against me, and hug my waist. I turned to see my baby sister, Kaya. Well she's not exactly a baby, she's eleven, with Caramel/Honey-colored hair, and sapphire, blue eyes same as me. Her current attire is a white mid-riff, sleeveless, pink sorts, matching socks, white sneakers, and a sky blue vest with a special pocket on the inside for her wand. Only where as I'm a Dragon, she on the other hand is a Wizard. Her wand is presently stored inside her sleeveless jacket. As for her hair She keeps her's short, same as me.

" Well kids, we're almost there." Grandpa said from the driver's seat. " Feeling alright?" Grandpa Mao-Fu Luong, is Dad's, Dad. Like me he's a dragon too, except where as I have the appearance of a Crimson, European Dragon, Grandpa has that of an Orange, Chinese, Imperial Dragon, as a human he is fairly tall, with the build of a daily martial artist, and his attire consists of an orange sleeveless duster, a gold T, and purple cargo shorts, and a pair of sandles. But Kaya, and I get our looks ( well...Our human looks from Mom.)

Our Dad, Smaug Luong had Black Hair, and brown eyes, and pretty much embodied all of my sister's, and my Chinese heritage, seeing as We take after Mom, Nimue Luong ( nee) Russo. Back when our parents were alive we lived in New York, Thirteen weeks after Kaya was born, it was a Friday, and the 13th, there was an attack on my family, the Huntsclan, an organization bent on the distruction of Dragons, attacked our house. Dad fought back, and held his own but was getting over-powered. Mom gave my baby sister, and teleported us to Grandpa. The following day there was a report on our parent's murder. So Kaya, and I were left in Grandpa's care, As soon as my Dragon Powers kicked in last year, Grandpa started training me, Kaya however her powers just recently kicked in, and unfortunately we have no one to teach her how to cast spells, and use her magic.

and now we're moving out of the Big Apple, and into Whitechapel. As soon as we got there, the house was huge, not a mansion but, it's big enough, if not too big for an old, chinese dragon, and his two grandkids, one thing that came with us was the Wizard Lair, that mom left, Kaya, and I.

" Grandpa?" Kaya asked. " Will I ever find someone to teach me how to be a wizard, the way you teach Keegan to be a dragon?"

" Of course you will, dear." He said, giving his granddaughter a hug. " Just have faith, and who knows one day opportunity will be knocking before you know it." he said, as a knock came to the door.

" Was that opportunity, Grandpa?" I asked, only for Kaya to punch me hard in the stomach. Did I forget to mention My sister hates my jokes, puns, and funny stuff. My opinion I think she's just jealous, that she can't come up with that stuff herself.

Grandpa answered the door to see a woman in her seventies, same as Grandpa, with a delicious looking stroodle, Standing with her was a a boy with brown, messy, hair, and green eyes, around fifteen a year older then me.

" Hello, Welcome to Whitechapel." She said. " I'm Evelyn Weir, and this is my grandson Benny."

" Well, thank you." Grandpa said. " I'm Mao-Fu Luong, these are my Grandkids, Keegan, and Kaya."

" We realize you're rather busy, with unpacking, and would like you to join us for dinner." She offered.

" That would be great." Grandpa said. " We'll be by later, thank you for your hospitality, Miss Weir." He said, as Kaya, and I saw him blush slightly, we knew immediately what was up.

" Please, call me, Evelyn." She said blushing slightly herself. " Well then, We'll see you tonight."

" Only if you call me, Mao-Fu." He said. As Kaya, and I got back to work getting moved in after, Benny, and Miss Weir left."

" Good to know you still got it, Grandpa." I said, using my Dragon Strength, to lift the sofa, and put it into place. My comment earned me another punch to the stomach from Kaya. " Sis, could you cut that out?" I asked.

" When you stop making stupid jokes, I will." She said. I forgot to mention Kaya's a romantic. She loves a good love story, and when ones happening, and she approved of the couple in question she will make absolutely sure that nothing gets between them. For example if she could she would've turned Gaston into to a toad, and made him watch as Belle, and the Beast fell in love ( That's just a theory, folks. Don't quote me on that.)

Anyway we were moving somethings into the ketchen when the pantry door magically changed kinda like how the door in design, four symbols were carved into it, at the bottom was a wand, encased in an upward turned triangle, at each point from it's top going clockwise were the three fire signs, Aries at the top point, Leo at the bottom right point, and Sagittarius at the bottom left point. The carving at the top of the door was a pentacle, encased in a downward turned triangle, with a horizontal line through the triangle, while the pentacle was in the the top half at the top right was the symbol for Taurus, at the bottom point the symbol for Virgo, and at the top left point was the symbol for Capricorn. At the right side of the door was a sword with the the point facing downward, while the triangle it was enclosed in pointed upward, with a horizontal line through it too, the symbol at the top was of Gemini, while the bottom right point had Libra, and the bottom right had Aquarius. Finally the Triangle on the left which pointed downward, and had no horizontal line through it, had the image of a chalice enclosed in it, at the top left point was the symbol for Cancer, the bottom point had the symbol for Scorpio, the top left had the symbol for Pisces. ( As to how it appeared think like when the Room of Requirement turned into the door to a broom closet, in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie. But that sequence in reverse.)

" The carvings clearly represent the four elements." I said, as She turned the knob there was a staircase that we took down the steps. When we got to the bottom we were in a circular room. The room consisted of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where out dated notices, ads, spellcasting tips, etc. were posted. The room was decorated in several shades of red, the fireplace dominated one wall. The mantle of the fireplace was adorned with a portrait of a lion. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that depicted witches and wizards, but also various animals. There are also bookcases located in the room, filled with various Dark Detectors and shelves of helpful books such as _A Compendium of Common Cures_ , _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ , _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ , and _Jinxes for the Jinxed_. But also a wardrobe, there were eight panels on it.

SeveThe panel at the top center just above the door depicted a giant tree, with two rings, another on the top, left depicted a lamppost in the middle of a winter bound forest. The one below it depicted a boy, and a girl each on horseback. There were even panels on the bottom drawers. On the left, had a man with a crown on, while the bottom right drawer had the picture of a ship out at sea. The wood framing on the right had panels too the bottom one depicted, a well fernished chair with a giant serpent surrounding it. And the one just above it depicted a unicorn, and stars falling from the sky. But the door to the Wardrobe had a massive panel, depicting a Lion.

" Wow, Aslan." I said, identifing the lion on the door. " The panels apparently depict the seven books."

" The Magician's Nephew." Kaya began, pointing at the top panel, and going counterclockwise. " The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, The Horse, and His Boy, Prince Caspian, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, The Silver Chair, and The Last Battle." She said, after which she reached for the handle to open it.

" Hey, wait a minute." I said grabbing her wrist. " How do we know if this will be safe?" I questioned, " I mean for all we know, it could lead to Narnia during the White Witch's rule?"

" We'll just have to stay on our guard then." She answered, whipping out her wand, and opening the wardrobe, Which was full of wizard robes. As she stepped into it, I followed, after her, taking Lucy advice not to shut the door due to the stupidity of shutting oneself inside a wardrobe. The wardrobe seemed to go on forever, until we came out into what looked like some sort of cave. The walls are covered with many paintings, including those of a lion cub, with a honey badger cub, a cattle egret, a hippo calf, and a cheetah cub all five of them anthropomorphic, as well as a black-maned anthropomorphic lion, surrounded by four other lions. The cave had some foliage growing around it and a large pool in the center. Many rocks surrounded the cave of all shapes and sizes. There was even one noticeable rock that hung over the pool. A small shaft of light also peered down from outside.

" Wow." I said, as we looked around." It's like having a whole other room." I said as I checked out the paintings.

" Yeah, no kidding." Kaya added putting away her wand, and checking the place out herself.

" Hey Sis." I called. As I came across one of the lions who looked vaguely familiar. Well the the black-maned one. " This Lion here does he remind you of anyone?" I asked as she came to check it out.

" Yeah, He does." Kaya said, when she got a good look. " Kinda reminds me of Scar, from the Lion King." That's when she saw one of the same Lion cub, Honey Badger cub, Cattle Egret, Hippo calf, and Cheetah cub. And standing with them were two people. They looked like Kaya, and I.

" Wow, that's scary." I commented. " How they look exactly like us, is almost spine chilling." I said, as I saw Kaya pull out her wand, and tap the painting, and my image morphed into my dragon form, in a burst of flame, which was the same crimson, European Dragon I become, then the Lion Cub placed his paw on my left shoulder, as he did to Kaya, and there on our shoulders, was the image of a lion's head.

After that we spotted another, painting depicting, a tall statuesque woman who was pale as snow, with blonde hair, eyes as blue, and cold as ice. She wore a white dress, as she approach a Lion, Lioness, Warthog, Meerkat, Mandrill, and Hornbill she was carrying the longest wand I had ever seen in my life. It looked like an Icicle.

" Hey Sis, tap your wand to this painting." I said. As she followed me she did as I asked, and the painting moved. The woman, pointed her wand at them, and the animals turned to stone. " Oh great, she's back." I groaned, " I thought, Aslan killed her in Narnia."

" Well, guess she somehow survived." Kaya stated. " Well what do you say we get out of this cave, and check out the outer environment?" She said. As her older brother, you probably thinking, I should discourage that sort of action. Well not me, I may be over protective of her but as long as I'm with her I can dig it.

We found the exit, and we found ourselves in the Serengeti plains of Tanzania, and the cave we just walked out of, was in the face of what we recognized as... " Pride Rock!" How do we know what Pride Rock is, well we are from New York, and we have seen our share of Broadway musicals The Lion King, being one of them.

" Crazy how we got all the way from Canada, to Tanzania." I said. " Especially since where on the other side of the Pond."

" Think we should head back?" She asked.

" Well, if the Wardrobe has the same power as the one in the book." I said. " Theoretically, It'll still be the same time there as it was when we left. I hope."

" Hey, what were you two doing in the Lion Guard's lair?"

We turned around to see The five animals, from the painting. " Oh sorry, was that supposed to be a secret hideout, or something?" I asked. Yeah I know. My sister, and I just met five talking animals, and we're not freaking out? I'm a Dragon, Kaya's a Wizard so with that in mind we don't have much to worry about.

" Something like that." The Lion cub explained. He wore a pair of black shorts, and a red, vest that was open completely to reveal no shirt, and his belt which was well detailed, held a scabbard, with a short khopesh. " I'm Kion, Leader of The Lion Guard." He introduced himself.

" I'm Bunga, The Lion Guard's Bravest." The Honey, Badger said enthusiastically, He only wore a pair of black shorts and a bo staff, strapped to his back.

" I'm Ono, The Lion Guard's Keenest of Sight." The Cattle Egret said. He only wore a pair of green shorts, and a Bow, inside a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

" I'm Beshte, the Lion Guard's Strongest." Said The Hippo. Who was wearing a pair of blue shorts, with a brown cloth that looped over his left shoulder, and came down to his hip, where it tucked into his sash, like a toga, and an axe strapped to his side.

" And, I'm Fuli, the Pride Land's Fastest." Fuli, whom I guessed was the only female in the group, was wearing a pair of black shorts under a yellow skirt tied around her waist, under a match and a cyan tank top, and a pair of daggers, one on each hip.

" I'm Keegan." I said, as I extended my hand to shake. Which they all did, well exept for Ono he used his wing. " Nice to meet you."

" I'm Kaya, his younger sister." Kaya said, doing the same, but both she, and Kion blushed, when they shook. " I love your outfit, Fuli." She complimented.

" Oh thanks, Kaya." Fuli said.

" So Keegan, Kaya." Ono said. " Do you mind me asking, how you got here into the Pridelands?" He asked. " And follow that up if I may how did you get into The Lair?" He had a sort of intellectual personality to him, with a slight paranoia added to it.

" Well..." Kaya, and I explained what happened, from moving to Whitechapel, Canada, from Manhattan, New York, to finding the room, and the entrance to The Lair through a wardrobe. " ... And that's how it happened." I finished.

" Wow, that sounds amazing, weird, but amazing." Beshte added. He seemed to come off as the type who would be anybody's best friend.

" Yeah, do you think we might be able to travel to your home that way?" Bunga asked, I realized he was the more free spirited one, with a healthy, undying, enthusiasm.

" It's possible." Kaya answered thoughtfully. " I mean we know that passing through the wardrobe might bring people to the pridelands, but we can't say for sure if it can work in reverse."

" We could find out." Fuli suggested, She really seemed to have a sassy, but sweet personality to her.

" True that." I said, looking at my watch. " But before we do, I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the pridelands, what about you, Sis?" I asked.

" Yeah, I would." She said. " If that's alright with you, Kion?" She added blushing slightly.

" Well, Yes it's no problem, at all." He added blushing too. " If it's all the same to you I think it would be a good idea to get you two, acquainted with My dad, the King."

" You're right there, Kion." I agreed." It wouldn't be right if a dragon, and a wizard, just walked into your father's kingdom, as we ruled it ourselves." So we made our way to the Upper shelter of Pride Rock, where we would meet Kion's father, The Great Lion King himself. Which is a chapter for another day.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well Ladies, and Gentlemales, there you have Chapter one of The Chronicles of Whitechapel, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing let me know what you think in the comments below, and tell your friends to help grow the the Clawdience** **also big fat THANK YOU VERY MUCH to Bennyweirlover17 for inspiring me to write this bad boy. Anyway I'll come back to it as soon as I can until then in the words of Jessie Hatch from Snow Dogs Vlogs/Gone To the Snow Dogs.** **Stay positive, Dream big, and we will see you again soon, Bye, Byyyyyeeeee🎶!😁**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Ladies, and Gentlemen to my second Lion Guard Project now the difference is that all the animals are Anthro, also a bit of a Chronicles of Narnia element will be added, also I will be using a similar formula to My DRAGON, and Sky's the limit with a new family, just modified slightly there are American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place elements with a mix of altered W.I.T.C.H. and Power Ranger: Mystic Force. So enjoy. Also I don't own Lion Guard, My Babysitter's a Vampire, Chronicles of Narnia, American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, W.I.T.C.H., or Power Rangers: Mystic Force.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to The Pridelands, as honorary Lion King Family.**

Keegan's POV

Kion, and the Lion Guard walked us up Priderock to meet his father, as were made our way up to meet him, I felt my sister grab my arm.

" Keegan, I'm nervous." She said, I just put my arm around her to comfort her.

" Don't worry, Kaya." I assured her. " I'm sure everything will be alright." I promised, as I hugged her. " I meaexpertively. King Simba, and Queen Nala, we both know they can be trusted."

We finally made our way into the throne room, where King Simba, and Queen Nala." Keegan, Kaya these are My father Simba, My mother Nala, and my older sister Kiara. "He said introducing us to his family." Mom, Dad, Kiara we would like to introduce you to Keegan, and Kaya Luong." Kion said as the rest of The Lion Guard bowed. " Keegan's a dragon, and Kaya's a wizard." like their son, and the Lion Guard, Simba, and Nala were anthros too. They both wore outfits similar in design to the ones their respective actors would wear in the Broadway Musical. Kiara wore a strapless, top that was a golden color, a pair of brown shorts with a scarlet waist cloth belted around her waist.

" Welcome to The Pridelands, Keegan, and Kaya." Simba greeted. " forgive me for asking but your last name is Luong, is that right?"

" Well technically that's what Kion said." I corrected." But yes our last name is Luong."

" Are you two related to, a dragon named, Smaug Luong?" Simba asked in interest.

" Yes, he was our Dad." Kaya answered.

" And your Mother?" Queen Nala asked, also interested. " Would she by any chance be a wizard named Nimue Russo?"

" Well she was Nimue Russo, until she married Dad." I pointed out. " But yes that is our mother."

" Oh Simba, can you believe we found them." Nala said with excitement. " Their children are finally here." She said, as she embraced us.

" Um, We're confused." I said. " How do you two know our parents?"

" Of course, You two weren't born yet." Simba said. " Your parents are old friends of ours. They helped us during our battle against Scar." He explained.

" That battle was what really brought them together." Nala remembered. " They asked Rafiki to marry them, during the fight they said their vows, I'm almost jealous I didn't think of it myself." She said, as she took in our appearances. " Wow you two look so much like your parents, your Mother was my best friend growing up, apart from Simba, all four of us were cubs together, and we were the best of friends."

" When Nimue, and Smaug realized that she was pregnant with Keegan." Simba began. " I accepted the offer to be your Godfather, and They asked Nala to be the Godmother of the next child should they have one." Simba said, placing his hands on my shoulders. " I am so happy to finally get the chance to meet you in person, so to speak." He said, embracing me.

" So, Nala does that mean..." Kaya began.

" Yes sweetheart, I am your Godmother." Nala said as she embraced her as well. " So how are your parents?"

" Oh, well you see...!" I began. " Simba, Nala I'm sorry but, Mom, and Dad are dead."

" What?" Nala gasped at thought of her best friend gone.

" No." Simba said. " Who did it?"

" It was the Huntsclan." Kaya said. " Murdered Dad because he was a dragon, and then went for Mom because she could bring more dragons into the world."

" The Monsters." Simba snapped.

" Well it's alright now." Nala said, compassionately " What matters is you two are safe, and you can stay here in the Pridelands with us as a part of the family."

" Thank you, Nala." I said. " But Our grandfather, is currently looking after us, speaking of which, we need to head back to Whitechapel." We can do that by accessing the magic passage, that connects from the Lion Guard lair, to the Wardrobe in Kaya's wizard lair."

" Um, will you guys come back?" Kion asked when his eyes met Kaya's they averted, and blushed. " It would be great if you could."

" Of course, as long as my sister, and I are considered a part of the family why wouldn't we?" I said. " Well I'm speaking for myself, but what Kaya wants is entirely up to her."

" I would love to come back." She said.

" You two are family to us here." Simba confirmed. " Your father was like the brother I never had, I even asked My mother, and father if I could go to Udugu with with him. And sure enough they said yes, I learned then that you don't have to be born siblings to have one."

" Alright, what's going on here?" Said Timon, who was an anthro but then again he almost always he wore A pair of dark brown shorts, with bracers, Pumbaa wore a pair of simple red shorts, and a pair of wrist bracers. Zazu swooped in, wearing a pair of well detailed blue, and white shorts. Like Ono, Zazu had a pair of proper arms, and his wings were located onto the shoulders like my wings when I'm in dragon form.

" Sire who are these children?" Zazu asked as soon as he folded his wings over his front like a cowl.

" Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu these are Keegan, and Kaya." Simba introduced. " These are Smaug, and Nimue's children, Kids these are-."

" Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu." We said expertively.

" Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa said, after we shook hands, er hand hooves with him.

" Pleasures, all ours." We said.

" Well in that case." Zazu began. " Sire, didn't you have a special occasion planned should this day come?"

" Ah yes, of course." Simba said. " Keegan, Kaya we planned a special ceremony for you should you ever find your way into the Pridelands, as way to welcome you into the Pridelands, as honorary members of the Royal Family."

" Well if time works the same between here, and home as it does, in Narnia, and It's still the same time there when we get back, as it was when we left." I deduced. " Then I see no reason why not, as long as we can go back after Kaya, and My becoming honorary members of the Royal Family." I finished.

" Very well." Simba agreed. " But first you will need some new clothes, Keegan follow Kion, and I, I believe we have just the thing for you. Nala, would you, and Kiara be so kind as to take Kaya to go get ready?" He asked as he put his, arm around my shoulders.

" Of course, Simba." She said, as she, and Kiara took Kaya, but not before stealing a kiss, from Simba's cheek.

" Alright let's see." Simba said, as he he draped the mantle that hung from his shoulder onto his chair. While, Kion got dressed into a pair of sunset golden shorts, and what looked like a very well decorated corset that stopped just below the chest, and his wrist bracers, I was wearing something similar to it but my shorts a flame patterns, and my bracers had dragons on them.

" I see shirts, aren't exactly a thing in the Pridelands most especially for males are they?" I asked.

" No, They aren't." Simba said after I got changed. " But I suppose you don't find that surprising, considering that we live in here in the Tanzanian Serengeti, and a sum of us our mammels have fur, but a member of the Royal family is allowed to cover below the chest, well the male members anyway, the females must may wear strapless, or a one strap slung over the head." He added " Also those clothes will appear on you when you come back to the Pridelands, but will vanish, and be replaced by your more modern ones when you go back." He informed me. As both Kion, and I stepped out from behind the vanity.

" Let me guess." I said." Where Purple is the Royal Color in England, Here the Royal Color is Sunset Gold."

" That's right." He said. " You look like a part of the family, which you are." He commented.

" Really?" I asked unsure. " Because I feel like a fraud."

" Well don't." Kion said as He embraced me. " Because you really are now an honorary member of the Royal Family, I always wanted a big brother." I smiled, and returned the hug.

" Thanks Kion." I said. As I felt Simba embrace me as well. " And I promise to be the best big brother I can be."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well Ladies, and Gentlemales, there you have Chapter two of The Chronicles of Whitechapel, sorry I hadn't thrown in any MBV characters yet but hopefully there will be by third or, fourth chapter but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing let me know what you think in the comments below, and tell your friends to help grow the the Clawdience** **also big fat THANK YOU VERY MUCH to Bennyweirlover17 for inspiring me to write this bad boy. Anyway I'll come back to it as soon as I can until then in the words of Jessie Hatch from Snow Dogs Vlogs/Gone To the Snow Dogs.** **Stay positive, Dream big, and we will see you again soon, Bye, Byyyyyeeeee🎶!😁**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Ladies, and Gentlemen to my second Lion Guard Project now the difference is that all the animals are Anthro, also a bit of a Chronicles of Narnia element will be added, also I will be using a similar formula to My DRAGON, and Sky's the limit with a new family, just modified slightly there are American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place elements with a mix of altered W.I.T.C.H. and Power Ranger: Mystic Force. So enjoy. Also I don't own Lion Guard, My Babysitter's a Vampire, Chronicles of Narnia, American Dragon: Jake Long, Wizards of Waverly Place, W.I.T.C.H., or Power Rangers: Mystic Force.**

 **Chapter 3: Joining the team, and a new teacher.**

Keegan's POV

After that Kaya, and I returned home, as Simba promised, our African Garb vanished, and was replaced by our previous garb. " Aw Man, I was just getting used to those clothes." Kaya said, as we made our way out of the Wardrobe, and back to the Lair.

" Don't forget Sis we have that dinner, Miss Weir invited us to." I reminded as we walked up the spiral staircase to our house, as soon as we were done unpacking with what few spells Kaya already knew. Soon I was in my room, and ran to the shower, cleaned up, and dressed in a clean red, short sleeve, button down over a flame embroidered, navy green, long-sleeve, and a clean pair of blue jeans, and put some clean socks, and My Shoes back on.

As soon as we got there, dinner was an awesome homemade, legsaungia. " So Mao-Fu, I couldn't help but notice your granddaughter's magical aura." Miss Weir said. " I am an Earth Priestess, and My Grandson here's a Spellmaster."

" Well since we're being honest." Grandpa said. " Yes Kaya is a wizard, she get's it from her mother, Keegan here is dragon much like me, he gets from his father, who was also my son." He explained. " But the thing is I haven't found someone to teach Kaya, spells."

" Well, I could do it." Mrs. Weir offered.

" What do you think, Kaya?" Grandpa asked, Kaya just nodded. " Alright then, Evelyn you got yourself a student."

" Speaking of students, Keegan, have you or Kaya been enrolled in any school yet?" Benny asked.

" Not really." I said. " We only just got here."

" Well, Mist Elementary, and Whitechapel High are excellent schools." Miss Weir suggested. After that we went home, and I got into bed. That night I dreamt I was walking through a courtyard, full of statues. They were all in the shape of animals, they looked like ones you would find in the Pride Lands. Then I heard screaming I turned to see Kiara, standing before a woman wearing a white dress, gold crown, and carrying a wand. The wand was composed of five main sections: a short crystal, followed by a silver bar, then a black handle, followed by another silver bar, and ending with a long crystal. There were also some engraved images on the wand, which looked similar to a vine of thorns. They started at the base of the short crystal (right where it connected to the silver handle), then curved around the wand up to the base of the long crystal.

She touched it's tip to Kiara, and she turned to stone. The woman turned to me, and I knew who she is. " The White Witch!" I said with spite. I woke up the next morning, wondering about the dream, Grandpa, always taught Kaya, and I to take into account everything in a dream for those of magical origin, dreams could be very powerful things, and signs of thing that may come.

As I got dressed, in pair of blue jeans, a red long-sleeve with light gray sleeves, and my blue hoodie with three light blue stripes going from the cuff of the sleeves up the sleeve around the back of the collar, and down to the other cuff. I took care of my hygiene, got my shoes on , and went downstairs to make, some breakfast, after getting some waffles going, I made some for Kaya, and Grandpa.

" Good Morning, Keegan." Kaya said. She was wearing a blue, t-shirt, pink jeans, and a lilac jacket.

" 'Mornin' Sis." I said. " Sleep well?" I asked.

" Not really." She responded. " I had a dream where I was in a courtyard, The White Witch, was there, and I saw her turn Kion to stone."

" Really?" I asked. As I grabbed some orange juicfor the two of us, boiled some water, for Grandpa's tea." I had a dream very similar to that except The Witch's victim was Kiara in my dream." I finished as I gave her a glass.

" Thank you." She said. " So what could it mean?" She asked.

" I wish I knew, Kaya." I said.

We packed our bags, and lunches, and headed to school, I walked Kaya to Whitechapel Elementary, while I walked to the High School.

I went straight to the front desk, and got my clas schedule, and map.

" KEEGAN!" I heard Benny shout as he waved me over to himself, and four others. " Keegan these are my friends, Sarah Fox, Ethan Morgan, Rory Keaner, and Erica Jones. Guys this is Keegan Luong." He said. " Keegan, my friends are just like us, they already know I'm a Spellmaster, and I told them about you being a Dragon."

" You what?" I said in disbelief.

" Calm down, Keegan." Sarah assured me. " We're magic said. " Erica, Rory, and I are vampires." Sarah explained.

" Well, as long as no one's a Strigoi, I'm good." I said.

" What sort of language are you talking, newbie?" Erica said in a rather snobby fashion. Man I can't stand snobs, they drive me insane.

" Strigoi, are close cousins to vampires, Snob Queen." I snapped back. " Only they drink the blood of dragons, not humans, and their killed by sunlight."

" Want to call me a snob again, Lizard Boy?" She asked flashing her fangs.

" Try it, Princess." I challenged." Careful you don't burn fang, leech-wadd." I added, She almost made a go at me but Sarah stepped between us.

" Guys enough." She said. " We can't expose what we are." The two of us stopped, and glared at each other.

" Anyway, I'm a Seer." Ethan said.

" A what now?" I asked.

" I can see the past, present, and future of someone, or something through touch." Ethan explained.

" Like an Oracle?" I asked.

" Kinda, but I can see more then just the future." Ethan explained." I can also see what happened or, is happening, and I need physical contact with the person, or object."

" That's cool." I said.

" Anyway Keegan, we were wondering if you'd be interested in joining our team?" Sarah asked.

" Team?" I asked.

" Yeah, Benny, Sarah, sometimes go out at night, to hunt evil Vampires." Ethan explained.

" Well as a dragon my main role in the world is to protect the Magical Creatures in my Territory, which has now become Whitechapel." I said with thought. " So I guess you guys got your Dragon, but only if you guys will do me a favour."

" Yeah?" They asked.

" If you guys promise to help me out in my role to protect Magical Creatures." I said.

" You got yourself a deal." Sarah said.

" Of course." Ethan promised.

" You can count on us." Benny said. As the class bell rang I realized I had literature with Sarah. As we got in the teacher walked in too, I put a note on her desk, and went to sit next Sarah. She wore a white sport coat, matching blouse, skirt, and high heels, her blonde hair was tied back, and her eyes were ice-blue. She wrote her name on the board. MISS JADE WHITE.

" Good Morning Class." She said. Her stare was almost stone cold, and petrifing. " I am Miss White, your new literature teacher, we also have a new student." She said, ushering me to stand. " This is Keegan Luong. Mr. Luong, perhaps you'd like to tell us something about yourself?" She asked. She had a very charismatic voice, and her perfume smelled of Turkish Delight, and that was the tip off I needed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well Ladies, and Gentlemales, there you have Chapter three of The Chronicles of Whitechapel, but luckily I brought the whole gang to meet Keegan. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing let me know what you think in the comments below, and tell your friends to help grow the the Clawdience** **also big fat THANK YOU VERY MUCH to Bennyweirlover17 for inspiring me to write this bad boy. Anyway I'll come back to it as soon as I can until then in the words of Jessie Hatch from Snow Dogs Vlogs/Gone To the Snow Dogs.** **Stay positive, Dream big, and we will see you again soon, Bye, Byyyyyeeeee🎶!😁**


End file.
